


Seven Shots

by Alice_Luna



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Post Break Up AU, drunk Gogo, mix of multiple post breakup prompts that i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/Alice_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things he was expecting at 2 in the morning, he certainly was not expecting his (most likely drunk) ex-girlfriend to call him. But he’s not so heartless to ignore such a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Shots

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I have never seen a drunk person nor have I gotten drunk so I have no idea how in tact someone's speech is and prepare for some OOCness? This is also the first time that I've decided to write about a post break up, so that should be... interesting(?) 
> 
> So for a little background: Gogo and Tadashi broke up because of a number of things (lack of time together, fights whenever they saw each other, etc), but they were still in love with each other and still thought about each other after their breakup. 
> 
> With all that said, please enjoy?

The second he parked, he rushed out of the car into the bar to find the petite woman face down on the bar counter. Out of all the things he was expecting at 2 in the morning, he certainly was not expecting his (most likely drunk) ex-girlfriend to call him. But he’s not so heartless to ignore such a call.  

 

“I’ll take care of her bill,” Tadashi told the bartender as he handed him a card. Tadashi tapped on the woman’s head. “Hey? You awake? You’ve gotta go home.”

 

She groaned a little before getting her face up to look at him. Her face was flushed and she was wobbling in her seat. “You’ve gotta admit...  iths fuckin amazing that I remembered your number,” she stated, slurring a little.

 

While that was impressive…  

 

“Your bill.”

 

“Thank you,” Tadashi glanced at the receipt, “You had 7 shots?!”

 

She smirked. “Imma winner.”

 

This girl! Tadashi sighed in frustation at her decision. “Come on, let’s go.” He pulled on her arm, but she just flopped over in her stool. “Gogo, you need to get home.” Seeing her lack of response, he decided that it was quicker to pick her up. Because it’s 2 a.m and he needs sleep.  

 

Though right when he picked her up, she immediately started flailing her arms and legs. “Leggo! I don’t wanna be on top!”

 

“Calm down! I’m not going to do anything.”  

 

“Like hell you don’t!” she snapped, “We always go to bed when _you_ want to and you forget stuff almost all the time!”

 

In his defense, she used to stay up binge watching things on Netflix on weeknights and he would _occasionally_ forget to bring his stuff over when he stayed at her place (like his phone charger). But should he argue with a drunk person now?

 

The bartender made eye contact with Tadashi and decided to say, “It’s none of my business, but you guys should really use protection, there’s condoms-”

 

Tadashi never thought he could run so fast while carrying someone on his back.

 

He also never expected to be back in Gogo’s apartment, but if he just leaves her in front of her door, who knows what’ll happen? “Gogo, can you get out your keys?”

 

“Don’t wanna.” Well, he doesn’t feel like being labeled as a pervert and try to get her keys out himself or take her to his apartment. The only other option would be to use the number pad to get in, but he doesn’t know what the passcode is anymore. “Iths the same.”

 

“What’s the same?” Her grip around his shoulders tightened a little as she buried her face further into his neck. He could feel his ears getting red! “Gogo, what’s the same?”

 

“Passcode,” she mumbled.  

 

So Tadashi punched in the code he remembered and heard the door unlock. “Pardon the intrusion.” Her apartment was more or less the same as before, but the most notable difference was her new (how long has she had that?) liquor rack. “Why do you have so much liquor now?”

 

“Helps me sleep.”

 

“Then why didn’t you just drink at home?” It’s a lot safer than going out to a bar by yourself.

 

“Iths not strong enough.” Her spontaneous (or should he say reckless?) behavior hasn’t changed a bit. “I was only going have one!”  

 

“Why did you drink so much?”

 

“Then some bastard wouldn’t leave me alone so I challenged him,” she mumbled into his shoulder this time. “Imma winner.”

 

“Yes, yes you are. You can get off of me now.” She groaned. “Come on,” he urged as he squatted down so it was easier for her to step down.

 

Gogo did step down as she took off her leather jacket. She then proceeded towards her bedroom while shedding off her shoes and shorts-   

 

Did she forget that he was still here?!

 

Tadashi quickly looked at a _very_ interesting coffee table before he could see anymore. He’ll go as soon as she’s sleeping. Even though it was now 3:28 a.m and he should have probably just gone home at this point. Once the sound of rustling fabric stopped and it was quiet, Tadashi allowed himself to look to see if Gogo was fast asleep yet.  

 

His eyes widened as her choice in pajamas. He could recognize the light gray yarn anywhere, it was his favorite thing to see her in.    

 

She still has that? If it was tucked away in some dark corner of her closet, that’s one thing, but she seemed to clearly remember where she put that since it took such a short time for her to change. She certainly had a habit of  wearing large clothes when she was sleeping, so maybe she _forgot_ that this was his?

 

“Stop staring at me and goto sleep!” she demanded as she threw a pillow straight at his face.

 

“Gogo, I-”

 

She thrusted a blanket towards him. Her face was flushed pink (from the alcohol?) and she didn’t look him in the eyes. “Just stay. It’s late. ”

 

It was nice to see that she cared a little. “Thanks Gogo.”

 

She smiled widely, just like she did on the rare times that they were relaxed and alone. “G’night Tadashi.” With a two finger salute, she went to collapse on her bed.  

 

Was it weird for him to think that his ex-girlfriend was still really cute?

 

* * *

 

When Gogo woke up, she could only think of two things. How painful her goddamn hangover way and the fact that she thought that it was a good idea to call Tadashi Hamada when she was completely wasted! How the hell did she even remember his number to begin with when she deleted it 6 months ago!

 

She groaned from the painful throb in her head and her stupid decisions. She’ll just have to talk to Tadashi again and-

The door slammed and Gogo felt her headache getting worse. She just hopes that a robber didn’t come in. But instead of a robber, she saw Tadashi Hamada with a very large bag of things.  

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Oh, you’re already up?” Tadashi looked up at her and apologized, “Sorry, did I wake you up?” He placed the bags down, while saying, “I figured that you didn’t eat much last night, so I got you some breakfast. I also got you some headache medicine if breakfast wasn’t good enough.”  

 

She probably could have said some smartass remark, but she’s put him through enough for one morning. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“Well,” he started off, putting a pot on the stove, remembering where she put everything, “You drank 7 shots and I thought that you would’ve been too tired to get food or get anything.”

 

“How did you know that I had 7 shots?” Tadashi looked in a different direction.  “Did you pay my bill or ask the bartender?”

 

“I asked the bartender,” he answered while scratching his chin. This liar. He always does that when he lies. “When did you start drinking so much anyways?”

 

“I don’t really remember.” Gogo rubbed a corner of her forehead. It’s not like she can say that it started around the time that they broke up. (It was a lot more comfortable to sleep when he was around.) “Either way, I owe you. Order whatever you want and I’ll pay for it.” Though she probably owes him way more than a single meal. She vaguely remembered that she ordered shots that either had vodka or bourbon.  

 

“Today’s not really a good day so I’ll have to pass.”

 

“Oh right, it’s sunday.” On sundays, he always goes over to his aunt’s to have lunch with his family.

 

“Yeah, I should probably be heading out soon. I heated up the soup so all you have to do is assemble it when you’re hungry. Make sure you drink plenty of water today.”

 

It’s nice to see that this part of him hasn’t changed.

 

“I still owe you for helping my drunk ass so when are you free?”

 

“I’ll text you later?” he decided.

 

She shrugged. “Fine by me.”

 

“By the way Gogo, that sweater-”

 

No, no, nope! Not having this conversation now! “Tadashi, let’s talk about that another time. You’ll be late for your lunch.”

 

“Oh right. I’ll text you later?”

 

“Sure. Later.” She sighed in relief when Tadashi was gone and pulled at the sweater. Did he notice that she was wearing his sweater? Because this is literally the only thing besides a shot that can help her fall asleep these days.   

 

_I’m free on Thursday if that’s ok with you?_

 

Gogo smiled a little at her phone. Maybe it’s not too late to make things right again.  

 

_Just tell me the place and time._


End file.
